


Better With You

by littlesparrow33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Play, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesparrow33/pseuds/littlesparrow33
Summary: Dean trusts Benny, of course he does. So he lets the Southern man take control. But when something goes off, what will he do?S8 - short AU but would be later in the season





	Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing anything directly related to bondage. But the idea crossed my mind and it seemed to fit in with Dean and Benny. Hopefully it's not too far off the mark.
> 
> A little sad, but also features Benny being awesome. Hope that helps.

Dean’s breath hitched as he tried to hold still, but Benny’s next thrust had him moaning low. He could practically feel the smug grin on the vampire’s face as Benny repeated the move, cock sliding deep inside him.

The hunter wasn’t currently in a position to counter Benny’s actions. Dean was doubled-over on the bed, many ties of soft rope twined around his shoulders and legs to hold him facedown, ass up, while his knees were held apart with a leather rod. It allowed for enough flexibility to wriggle a bit but not much else. He couldn’t say that it was comfortable exactly, except for how Benny was making him come completely undone with sensation.

This wasn’t the first time they had played like this. In fact, Dean had never thought they would ever get this far, especially knowing that Benny was a sweet romantic at heart. But as they got to know each other, and Dean felt Benny becoming a permanent fixture in his life, it was only a matter of time before some of the cracks in Dean’s soul began to show.

Dean was a hunter, and a damn good one. He could kick ass and take charge without hesitation or concern. But he’d also been through a lot of shit to get to where he was today, and it was a lifetime of training that he had under his belt. So, on occasion, he wanted—no, he _needed_ —to give up control. In those times, Dean could feel to his core how broken he really was and how his strength was just a front. He needed to express it somehow and it took a hard toll on his body. But he’d always managed to keep it private, never trusting anyone enough to let loose in such a way. Until Benny.

Benny had already seen him at some of his darkest points in Purgatory. The vampire knew that there was very little Dean would let stand in the way between the hunter and his family. Benny also managed to see the lighter side of Dean up topside and always laughed at his corny jokes. The vampire had seen it all and somehow still wanted more. Benny became part of Dean’s family through patience and loyalty, and somehow managed to treat Dean like an ordinary man, even with all the shit they both went through. Dean had been mired in his position as a hunter and a brother for so long that it threw him to find anyone caring what he felt outside of those roles. It was crazy enough to push Dean to try to self-sabotage their friendship by getting drunk and kissing Benny in the back of a bar one night. He’d just never expected Benny to kiss him back.

That first night hadn’t gone beyond Benny letting Dean make out with him, sloppy-drunk, before helping Dean get back to the motel to pass out. The next morning started off horribly awkward as Dean tried to pretend it never happened, until Benny shut him up by kissing him again. The Southern man had explained calmly that he also cared for Dean that way and would like nothing more than to continue whenever Dean was ready. That was such an unexpected reaction that it was another month before Dean kissed Benny again, soberly instead. Benny took it all at Dean’s pace but managed to find moments to woo the hunter with a home cooked meal or a night out to the movies, so Dean could gleefully educate Benny on modern pop culture.

Benny was considerate and sweet and indescribably perfect for Dean. It filled the hunter with guilt sometimes, realizing how the vampire was too good for him. So, when he felt that itch to take the edge off and give up control, he hid it from Benny, not wanting to push his flaws on the other man. But Benny’s enhanced senses caught Dean out. They’d been sleeping together for a month before the first time Dean snuck off. The vampire had let it slide that time, only raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the excuse Dean had come up with. The next time, Benny had simply held onto Dean and told him that Dean didn’t need to go, and Benny could take whatever punishment Dean needed to dish out. That was so backward that Dean immediately corrected him, blushing hotly the entire time he explained what he did to himself. It wasn’t until he could meet Benny’s eyes again that he realized Benny knew. He’d smiled with an understanding look before telling Dean that he could help him with that, too.

So, they’d taken it up: Benny slowly but surely proving to Dean that he didn’t need to have control around the vampire and that he could be as weak and vulnerable as he needed. It started with Benny simply holding Dean down and manipulating his body with strength alone, and that first time had Dean coming like a freight train, it was so good. They later moved up to other restraints and once a blindfold until Dean began to think maybe they could make this work.

Dean moaned again as Benny edged in and out of his ass, now with languid short thrusts, teasing him with his cock. His own erection was dripping with need onto the bed below, Dean unable to reach to give himself any relief. And Benny was bringing him on a rollercoaster of pleasure, always edging him close to orgasm but never far enough. The vampire had an incredible awareness of Dean’s body and his limits that he used to the utmost advantage.

“Look at you, drippin’ for me,” Benny drawled low, that Southern twang drawing pleased shivers over Dean’s body. “Could fuck your hole like this for hours.”

The hunter groaned. Benny certainly had the stamina for it, but he’d already been brought to the edge at least six times and he might come from sheer frustration at this point. The vampire chuckled back at him.

“Well, maybe we’ll just see how much more you can take, pretty boy.” Benny pushed in again and then reached down to tease behind Dean’s balls, massaging his perineum in a swell of pleasure. At Dean’s uninhibited panting for that, Benny began to lean in and move Dean’s hips until he was pressing against Dean’s prostate with his cock and massaging it from the outside with his thumb.

A jolt went through Dean that he’d call ecstasy if he were capable of thought. But suddenly, the next moment had him gasping for all new reasons.

That shock had put Dean in a new level of consciousness that left him uncomfortably aware of his position. He was naked and for the first time it left him feeling bare and raw. He felt the ropes cutting into him with the strain his muscles were placing there, and even the soft material felt like it could rip him apart. It was like he’d completely dissociated for a moment and come back to an over sensitized hell. It was all too much, and Dean felt like he’d been drenched with cold water, feeling the chill to his bones.

A few unwitting tears started spilling from his eyes. At first his scattered thoughts were confused when Benny didn’t comment on it, but then remembered he’d been pushed to some stray tears before with the intensity of their pleasure. There was something he was supposed to remember, and Dean’s mouth opened and closed a few times in an attempt to act on it. Finally, it came to him.

“Impala,” he choked out.

Benny immediately stopped. “Dean?” When the hunter didn’t respond, he carefully pulled out and leaned over to seek out the hunter’s face. “Dean?” he repeated, eyebrows crinkled in worry. When Dean’s wet eyes met his, Benny cursed low and started releasing the ties on the ropes. As soon as Dean’s arms were free, he sunk into them, more silent tears running down. Benny continued with untying his legs and the rod, murmuring reassurances, “Sorry, Dean. Was a bit too much, sugar, wasn’t it? It’s ok now.” Once Dean was free, Benny crouched down next to him. “Dean, can you say somethin’? Wanna know if you’re OK, cher.”

He managed to turn his face toward Benny, cheeks damp with crying. “I’m sorry,” Dean croaked.

“Oh, no, no… You have nothin’ to be sorry for, Dean,” Benny soothed as he met Dean’s gaze. “We’re in this together, cher. You don’t need to be sorry.” He tentatively reached forward to cup Dean’s cheek. “Is touch OK right now?”

Dean gave a short nod and leaned into Benny’s hand, focusing on that soft point of contact. He closed his eyes as Benny cradled his face and pressed a soft kiss to his brow. A swell of relief rushed through him and Dean reached out shakily. Benny met him halfway and gathered Dean in his arms, muttering endearments. Dean’s erection was all but gone, but when they shifted closer together, he could feel the other man still half-erect against his hip.

“Benny, I’m… I can still…” Dean struggled to get his hand on Benny’s cock, but the vampire just held him closer to stop him.

“Naw, don’t worry about that, now. In it together, remember?” Benny ran his hand up and down Dean’s spine, soothingly. “Just relax, sugar.”

While he couldn’t quite relax, Dean stopped trying to fight this and just let himself be held. Benny kept up his calming touches, shifting with Dean whenever he had to move to get more comfortable. It was nearly ten minutes later that the hunter felt somewhat composed again and let in a deep breath.

Sensing that Dean was in a better place, Benny asked softly, “Did I hurt you at all?”

“No,” Dean immediately refuted. He tried to gather himself, but Benny continued.

“Did I cross a line? Or do somethin’ wrong?”

“ _No_ , Benny.” Dean pressed a quick kiss to the nearest bit of Benny’s skin. “You were perfect. I just… I don’t know what happened. I’ve never felt that before. It was all my fault.”

Benny shook his head. “No fault there, Dean. What we’re doin’…it’s meant to push boundaries and test limits. That’s why I check in with you after, darlin’. I trust you to tell me when it gets too much, and you did that perfectly.” He gently kissed Dean’s lips. “You did just right, Dean. Mon beau chasseur.”

Apparently, Dean wasn’t done crying because a couple more tears spilled down his cheek. Benny pressed a light kiss over the tracks and Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He squirmed in Benny’s embrace, trying to pull back.

“Whoa, what’s wrong, cher?” Benny loosened his grip but kept up his tender, soothing strokes with his broad hands, and Dean stopped and just looked at him desperately.

“ _This_. You… You shouldn’t have to do _this_. You should be out there living an apple pie life with some beautiful woman, or some man who’s not…not broken.” Dean blinked hard to keep any more tears at bay. “You don’t deserve this, Benny, you deserve better.”

“Cher, I deserve what I want.” Benny stroked Dean’s cheek with a rough thumb. “I _want_ this. I want _you_ , more than anything.”

Dean clasped the broad hand cradling his face. “Why on earth would you ever want this?” he bemoaned.

Benny sighed a little. “I know you think I don’t get as much out of this as you do, but you should know…I’ve never had this level of control before. Even all those years ago, before I got my head chopped off, I was never so at ease with myself. I was always too afraid to test how far I could go.” He smiled softly at the hunter. “I’ve been so much better with you, cher, it’s everything that I could ever want.”

There was a long moment as Dean tried to process that. He hadn’t known Benny thought of it that way. “Then…this is good for you, too? I mean, not just to—” He made a lewd gesture. “But you really _like_ doing this? This…power play?”

“Dean, I _love_ it.” Benny leaned in for a solid kiss that Dean returned, automatically yielding to Benny. “I get to take care of you and I get to see how much trust you put in me. You’re so gorgeous when you let go, cher, I wish you could see it like I do.” The vampire grinned then. “And I won’t lie, it does a lot for my pride seeing a strong hunter like you pinned down and begging for me.”

“Oh,” he breathed. “I just—I thought that…”

Benny pressed another kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Don’t get me wrong, I love all our other nights, too. But I like how we play together as much as when I get to wine and dine you.” Holding Dean closely, Benny murmured into Dean’s ear. “It was never just that you talked me into this, Dean. I wanted it, too.”

Dean let out a whoosh of air in relief. The Southern man had touched at the heart of Dean’s insecurity and comforted him. He was really the best man that Dean had ever known.

The hunter weakly smiled against Benny’s beard and settled back into the pillow, Benny following him as he started to get ready to sleep. He felt tired after all this and for once he was confident that Benny really didn’t mind the interruption to their evening. Wrapped in his vampire’s arms, Dean felt more relaxed and let his sleepy green eyes meet Benny’s caring blue gaze.

“I love you,” Dean whispered, sure that the world would end if he said it any louder.

As it was, he only received a bright smile from Benny. “I love you, too, cher.”

Satisfied, Dean fell asleep, safe and content.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
THE END  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
